Prim's Games
by azulastar
Summary: Prim has been reaped, her allies - the careers. This isn't a usual Prim in the games story where she allies with Rue, in fact there is no Prim*Rue alliance at all. Disclaimer: All rights go to Suzanne Collins, except names I have made up for un-named characters. Rated T as it's the hunger games.


I stood waiting, 60...59...58, I directed my eyes to my allies there were 7 of us, I will leave the alliance when half the tributes are dead, I spot the boy from my district next to a ginger haired girl who I will nickname her, Foxface, I focus on the cornucopia, I spot a twirling baton close to me, a backpack was positioned next to it and was a dark colour so it could easily be camouflagued. 19...18...17, I twirl my district token around my wrist it was a bracelet, a simple gold bangle with a singe word engraved on it: hope. 3...2...1, I waited another second before running I reached for the baton and hoisted the backpack over my shoulder, I ran to the woods, my slim body easily fitting behind a thick tree trunk. I saw a glimpse of orange flash behind me and then a knife was pressed against my throat, "please make it quick, spare my family the pain of watching me get tortured," I sobbed. "Do you want to Ally?" I almost jumped forward with shock then I remembered the knife was still there. "I've kind of agreed to ally with the careers," I told the mysterious person who was definitely a girl. "Yes I know, I'm very observant you see, you should learn to look around you as well, maybe you would notice your oh so great allies have left you." I looked around slowly edging my head around the tree to be faced by the girl from 5, I looked towards the cornucopia and nobody was there and the food and supplies have gone too. "Oh, I hate them, yes I'll ally with you and do you wanna go make the careers pay with me?" I ask. "Sure but it would be better if we had weapons that we could shoot at them from distance, as I only have one knife and you can't exactly perform a show and entertain them to death." She said as she pointed to my baton, a smirk made its way on to my face as I pulled out a foldable bow and a set of arrow's "remember when the gamemaker's asked for our best weapon." She nodded as I continued "I said something that people would laugh at but could contain a bow and some arrows."  
"I like your thinking" She replied and moved her knife after realising she was still holding it in front of me.

I walked to the career's camp as silently as possible, Lilly who I previously knew as Foxface showed me how to cover my tracks and walk so not a single step can be heard. I hid behind a bush and loaded my bow, I pulled the string and pointed it at Cato, the leader, twang, I hit him in the heart, we had to move quick they would have seen where the arrow came from, I see Lilly already scaling a tree, I try and climb to the branch next to her's when my hand slips off the tree, I'm falling, I reach in hope to find something to grab on my leg's flail in the air. It takes me a few minutes to realise I am no longer falling, Lilly caught me. "Thanks, I owe you one." I said as with her help I pulled myself up onto the branch. She just smiled, she wasn't very talkative. Once the career's had finished fighting each other and realised there was no longer just Cato dead, they went in the opposite direction thinking that we wouldn't leave the way we came, how wrong they were, I left, not willing to retrieve my arrows, just incase they saw me. We found a cave high up that we could hide in for now, then I heard a noise outside, I looked on the floor and saw a parachute, I grabbed it and went back inside the cave, I took out two pieces of bread, one from district 12 and one from district 5, the one from 5 was quite plain looking just a simple slice of bread, the one from 12 was pretty much a biscuit. "We should save this bread, we won't know when we might get more," I told her as I handed her a piece of the district 5 bread, she nodded in agreement, "I'm going out to hunt, I'll scream if I need you." She said to me, I nodded I'm glad she volunteered I don't want anymore blood on my hand. I went outside the cave and saw the entrance wasn't concealed very well, so I picked up some vines and rocks and slowly made the entrance less visible but I left a door like shape so we could still get in and out of the cave. Boom! I jumped to my feet, I ran in the woods bow at the ready. I saw someone and was about to shoot until I saw her ginger hair. "Lilly!" I shouted as loud as I dared. She stopped running as I approached her, holding a finger to her mouth as she pointed towards the jabberjays lurking high above us, we started to walk back to our cave only to see Clove and Glimmer heading our way, I pointed at two tall trees, we scaled up them and thankfully I didn't fall this time. I take my elasticated trouser belt of and stretch it around the tree, Foxface see's what I'm doing and copies, we sit as silently as possible.

A sudden blast of music wakes me up, I guess I slept for a bit, I looked up to see the Capitol seal in the sky, I list the people in my head: Cato, the boy and girl from 3, the girl from 4, the boy from 5, both tributes from 6, the girl from 7 and Peeta. Even though she was on the branch next to me I could see the tears rolling down her cheeks. "That was my brother, he was the only person left in my family, first my parents died in a radiation accident, now this!" she screams, I try to calm her and make her be more quiet before the careers find us, unfortunately my efforts fail to stop the screaming. "Hey Prim, you should of known running from the bloodbath would of meant we wouldn't ally with you, it would only make us hate you for your cowardice." Glimmer yelled, I guess she became the career leader, I thought it would be Clove, I guess I was wrong, I decide to use this to my advantage; "Glimmer's your name, right?" she nodded not knowing where this conversation was going, "so you must be Clove, surely being in Cato's district you should of become the leader and Marvel a strong boy, wait no, man like you would be the best to replace Cato and you," I pointed to the boy from 4 "must also be very strong and intelligent, so I'm guessing you just choose Glimmer because she's the pretty blonde one." Once I finished talking, it only took a second for Clove to throw the knife in Glimmer's back, Marvel and the boy from 4 fled in different directions, not willing for the same fate. My breaths heavy as Clove stood beneath me and Lilly (who was now aware of what was happening.) I know how good Clove is with knives, I could be dead in a second or I could go through hours of gruelling torture and knowing my luck it will be the latter.


End file.
